Why Can't We be Togethere Again HP Love Story
by Hieisgirl18
Summary: Elizabeth and her new friends had no idea what was awaiting them this year in their new school at Howarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardery. But, on arriving their whole lives will soon change as they all incounter love, hatred, and even friendship.


name: Elizabeth Legrand (aka, Liz, Lizzy, or sugar)

age: 16

blood line: pure blood

family: They just moved to England to take Liz to a new school after some problems at her other last few schools. So, she'll be starting a new school call Hogwats of Witchcarft & Wizdardy in the next couple of days with some friends of her's that she's been talking to on the computer. So, know she's staying next door to the Malfoy's mannor only she doesn'r know anything about them beside their wizdards & witches like her. And, she only heard a bit about their son Draco. But, was told she'd be spending alot of time with him on the trip to & from Hogwarts school. Yet wasn't really looking forward to it at all. So, all she did was nod & it seems that no matter what her mother who's name goes by Patrica would always imply she'd meet this 'fine' younge boy as she puts it. So, once the day before school starts her mother & father will be taking her to meet this 'Draco Malfoy' boy as the adults talk about well 'how well those two will look togethere' or 'what a marvious couple they'd both make' would either come into the conversation.

personality: very nice & kind towards well everyone besides if you make her sad or just annoy her then you'll be on her bad side. But, she will do anything for her friends. So, if anyone has a problem with her or her friends you'll hear it from her of course. but, most of all she's kind. you can always have a good time with her & she'll bring any sad day into a nice & happy one in seconds.

friends: Stevie, Adam, and Guy. (Soon Draco will be one to :) )

Name: Stevie Simpson

age: 16

blood line: pure blood

Family: well is just like any family only she lives alone with her mother in a very nice English house where anything can happen. She has a good friend on the computer who she talks with alot. So, you can say their very close friends. (not like that you preves out there. .) She has a secert just like Adam does about his family. SHe does to. (But, that isn't something I'm going to tell just yet. lol. sorry.)

personality: She has a very kind yet devilish to at times. If you hurt or even bother any of her close friends you'll be in big trouble. She's the type that's not the afraid to beat up someone or break a nail. She's more the kind of person who will truely break your face in if you even stare at her in the wronge way. Even during lessons she seems to love to cause trouble. So, most of the professorsat Hogwarts don't really like her for her intolerable actions, and outspoken remarks during lessons.

friends: Adam, Liz, and Draco. But, thats only when she's not pranking him, or teasing him for no reason at all. (Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle are all also victims of her pranks & bad mouthing.)

Name: Adam

age: 15

blood line: half blood

family: Only lives with his mother. He doesn't have any brother's or sisters but, his friends are like family to him. Like Stevie & Liz their like big sisters to him like he's their little brother to them. But, he & his mother are like any normal witch or wizard only with some differences that make them feared by others like Stevie's family is aswell. Theirs a sercet that lerks inside his family's name that sprouts fear so, he likes to use a different name so, he can make friends. Everywhere he'd go people would run & hid from the very sight of him. Even though he didn't do anything wronge. So, he likes to use different lasts names whenever he goes to a new school.

personality: is mostly seen as a mean, awful person. But, around the one's he's very close to like Stevie & Liz he'll let out his kinder & gentler side. But, thats only around them. He doesn't want others to think he's gone soft because he needs to up hold his families name at least thats always what he's been told. But, he just loves to cause trouble along side Stevie thats for sure. Him & Stevie aren't exactually 'well liked' in the class rooms. But, he & Stevie really could care less about being liked or not. They just call it having some fun.

friends: Stevie, Liz, and when he feels up to it sometimes Draco. But he loves to mess around with Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Since it's always so much fun to mess with those losers. At least thats what Stevie & Adam love to call them


End file.
